


A Bit Too Loud

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, aka kurt and blaine get no privacy ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine aren’t as quiet as they thought. Santana is a buzzkill, Rachel gets scarred and Kurt gets frustrated. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

“Kurt-” Blaine groaned out, taking a hold of his fiancé’s shoulders to steady himself. “Kurt, Rachel and Santana-“ He winced as they smashed into the wall. “they’ll hear-“

“Let them hear,” Kurt replied, digging his fingers into Blaine’s back as he dived into a sloppy kiss, letting his tongue trail lazily over Blaine’s lower lip until he opened up, kissing him back hungrily.

Kurt moaned and Blaine quickly forgot every thought of getting walked in on, tightening his grip on Kurt’s shoulders and turning them around, pinning the taller male to the wall, their bodies pressed together. Blaine inhaled deeply through his nose, never breaking the kiss, letting his hands trail down Kurt’s torso and stopping at his hips.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed, bucking.

They started rocking back and forth in a steady rhythm, their pants becoming noticeably tight.

“Bed. Now.” Kurt growled once they pulled apart.

Blaine nodded eagerly, his lips slightly parted. Kurt steered him until the back of his knees hit the bedside. He quickly fell down, letting Kurt take complete control.

“You’re mine tonight,” Kurt said huskily, placing one leg on each side of his fiancé and straddling his hips.

Blaine’s eyes got dark, his breath hitching when Kurt started trailing his fingers over his chest. He clutched at the bed cover, his eyes stuck on Kurt’s lips, focused on the way his tongue poked out a bit.

“Tell me. What do you want?” Kurt asked, his voice low.

“I want,” Blaine started, whining when Kurt ceased his slow caressing. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Kurt smirked. “Your wish is my command. Take off your clothes.”

Blaine managed to awkwardly squirm out of his shirt, his fingers fumbling with the zipper to his jeans. “A little help here?” he groaned in frustration.

Kurt chuckled, slapping his hands away and unzipping his pants. Together they stripped Blaine until he was completely naked, his clothes discarded on the floor. Kurt took a moment to just admire Blaine’s body. He was probably the most beautiful sight ever.

Blaine squirmed a bit uncomfortably. “Kurt, I’m getting cold.”

Kurt snapped out of his trance. “Yeah. Sorry.” He quickly took off his own pants, leaving the shirt on since he’d found out long ago Blaine had a thing for him half-naked. Blaine purred, actually purred, when he straddled his hips again, their cocks pressing together. He started rocking back and forth, the friction causing them both to moan a bit too loudly.

“Oh!” Blaine’s hands flew to grab at the front of Kurt’s shirt. Blaine was a grabber, another reason for Kurt keeping at least one article of clothing on during the foreplay. “Kurt!”

“You like that, baby?”

Blaine nodded, exhaling shakily. “You feel so good. Don’t stop.”

Kurt kept this up for a few minutes, loving the way Blaine squirmed underneath him. His hair was sticking out in every direction, sweat glistering on his forehead and his eyes tightly shut. God, this man was going to be the end of him.

“Kurt, please,” Blaine suddenly said, desperation obvious in his voice.

Kurt liked keeping him on edge. “What is it, baby? What do you want?”

“Fuck me. Please, Kurt. Fuck me!” He screamed the last part and Kurt’s hand flew to cover his mouth.

“Shh, you want us to be busted?”

“It’s too late for that,” came Santana’s voice from outside the room. “Your little pants and grunts are loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood.”

“I’m scarred for life, might I add,” Rachel added.

Kurt groaned, dropping his head on Blaine’s chest. “Buzzkills,” he muttered.

Blaine exhaled and closed his eyes. “Well, I’m down,” he said as he felt the arousal leaving his body.

“Thanks a lot, Santana,” Kurt said loudly, knowing his roommate could hear him.

“Oh, no problem.”

Kurt climbed off of Blaine, reaching for their clothes. “You know what? We should definitely just walk out there naked,” he said, feeling a bit irritated.

Blaine huffed out a laugh. “I don’t think Santana would get scared off, though.”

“I’m dealing with you later, hobbit.”

“I’m ordering pizza. What do you want?” Rachel asked, obviously desperate to forget this situation.

“I’d like a hot piece of Blaine’s ass, but obviously I can’t get that.”

“Kurt!” Blaine exclaimed.

“We’re going all in later.”

Blaine watched him with wide eyes.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Who would’ve thought that Kurt Hummel got so blunt when he was frustrated?


End file.
